Just for Tonight
by LittlePeony
Summary: Tino and Berwald relax on a cold Christmas Eve.


The warmth of the fireplace contradicts the raging, cold hell outside of the house. Shadows of the two lovers danced on the walls and bookshelves. Tino leaned on Berwald's shoulder and snuggled close to him. Despite being so close to the North Pole, both countries have warm personalities that clash with their harsh histories that should have scarred and broken their mind and psyche. Memories of how they managed to find love in each other's arms was long in the back of their minds but never forgotten. Every conflict and argument had flown away with the blizzard outside as the couple warmed themselves with each other's heat and the welcoming embrace of the fire. The past no longer mattered. Now couldn't have been a better time.

It was Christmas Eve and Peter was long asleep in his bedroom, waiting for the next morning and for the gifts that come with it. Usually, Tino would've already gone out on his sleigh to deliver presents. Why, you might ask? It's simple, he's Santa. Or at least for the nations. But this year, the poor baby had worn himself out buying and making the gifts that were supposed to be delivered today.

The mountain of neatly wrapped boxes and bows were in the sleigh ready to be shipped off, but Tino, with fatigue beating down on him, could only think about snuggling with the apparent love of his life. Plus, who would want to go outside in this hellish weather?

"Berwald...?"

"Hm, what is it?"

"Can you come closer? It's still cold..."

"This is as close I as I can physically get.", Berwald said as he slid his arm around Tino's shoulders, pulling him close.

Deciding to have fun with the ever stoic Swedish man, Tino turned to face Berwald face-to-face and wrapped his legs around Berwald's waist and spared no space between the two of them. Surprised, Berwald raised his brow at the man who now straddled his lap.

"Tino, what are you doing?"

Tino wrapped his hands around Berwald's shoulders and gave him a light peck on his nose.

"Teasing you." _Well at least he's honest..._

Sighing, Berwald kissed Tino's lips and gripped Tino's waist. _No, it's still cold..._ Unsatisfied, Tino buried his hand into his lover's short locks and pulled, deepening his kiss. Realizing Tino's game, Berwald pulled back and stared at the thin, clear chain that connected their lips.

"Don't. You're tired and you should sleep." Berwald placed a kiss on Tino's forehead as said man pouts.

"Hmph, you're no fun. It's still really cold."

Tino gripped his arms and shivered slightly. His eyes widened as Berwald took off his sweater, leaving a thin, black long-sleeved shirt that hugged his body.

"Hey, don't strip now!", Tino blushed as Berwald handed him his sweater. "Won't you be cold?"

"I'm fine as long as you're warm."

Tino's heart squeezed as he slipped the sweater on. Long before they started dating, he learned that Berwald isn't a man to give up easily. If he kept refusing the sweater, they would've argued back and forth until they fell asleep, with Tino waking up to see that somehow the sweater had got on him. Seriously, Berwald could be too persistent at times. But it pays off, he always gets what he wants at the end.

"Baby, you'll get sick. I'll get a blanket."

"I'm fine."

"Liar, you're shivering." Tino grabbed his hands.

"And damn! Your hands are freezing! I'm taking you to bed!" Tino dragged Berwald to their bedroom and shoved him onto the slik comforter. Tino went into their closet and tossed Berwald his pajamas.

"Change. Now." Tino commanded as his took off his clothes and threw them onto a chair nearby. Berwald obeyed without a second thought and climbed under the comforter. There was no point to piss off Tino now. Or ever in fact. He owned a rifle for God's sake!

Joining him, Tino lied next to Berwald and pulled him close. Giving one of his rare smiles, Berwald returned his hug and kissed Tino's forehead.

"I'm glad you're here. Usually on these days, you're so busy."

"I'm always busy, what makes today any different?"

"Did you forget?" Berwald said raising an eyebrow at Tino. "It's Christmas Eve."

Realization hit Tino like a bullet train.

"Shoot!" Tino nearly jumped out of bed when Berwald grabbed his wrist and pulled him back into bed.

"Don't worry. I called Norway to take care of it."

"But-!"

Berwald cut him off with a kiss. Tino opened his mouth to protest but Berwald took this opportunity to deepen his kiss.

"Ah...Berwald...I have to go...Ah!" Tino looked down to see that Berwald was already undoing his shirt buttons.

"You're staying." Berwald says as he pins both of Tino's arms down and glided his hand across Tino's chest.

"Let me goooooooooooo!"

What ever happens next stays in the bedroom.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile at Norway's place...<em>

"What the hell did you do?!", Norway face was as red as the Santa suit he wore.

"I didn't do anything! The reindeer escaped on their own!", Denmark yelled as he tugged on the reindeer's reins.

"I will bury you in this snow!"

Iceland could only chuckle as he watched, sipping his hot chocolate.


End file.
